Virtual reality technology has progressed from cartoonish imaginations into practical and useful applications. One known genre of applications is known as diagnosis applications. Virtual reality diagnosis applications allow users to evaluate important sensory interactions. The applications of virtual reality technology are unlimited. In training applications, virtual reality technology allows users experience various challenging environments without subjecting them to the hazards or costs of training in real environments. Traditional communication methods between the virtual reality environment and the user are often established by visual information via the user's eyes. Although the subjective content of a virtual reality world may only be limited in terms of imagination or desired reality, interaction with the virtual world only with visual information significantly limits the scope of user experience.